Love is Not Always Drama
by Rainy Elfath
Summary: Ino kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang pemalas itu. Ia jadi khawatir sahabatnya akan menjadi bujang lapuk sampai mati. Ia berusaha keras agar Shikamaru mendapatkan seorang gadis. Ide ini muncul dari Shino yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan hal itu.


Love is Not Always Drama

Dsiclaimer: MK

Pairing: ShikaTema

Rating : T

Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC, mint RnR?

Siang itu di Sekolah Tinggi Internasional Konoha

"Hey Chouji, aku khawatir melihat Shikamaru," ujar seorang siswi berambut pirang pucat yang diikat seperti buntut kuda, yang dikenal dengan nama Ino sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru yang tertidur di atas mejanya.

"Khawatir kenapa?" Tanya Chouji yang duduk didepan bangku Ino seraya menikmati keripik kentangnya.

"Lelaki itu hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur dan tidur saja. Aku khawatir ia akan menjadi bujang lapuk sampai ia mati," ujar Ino sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo ia jadi bujang lapuk , No?" Tanya chouji heran sambil terus menikmati keripik kentangnya.

"Ya, kasian kan Om Shikaku dan Tante Yoshino jadi tidak memiliki cucu. Lagian kan sayang kota ini jadi tak memiliki penerus orang jenius macam dia," jawab Ino agak kesal dengan kecuekan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh iya ya. Apa kamu tidak khawatir padaku juga Ino?" Tanya Chouji santai.

"Cari kekasih sana dan lupakan keripik kentang itu!" Ino jadi kesal dan sebal pada sahabatnya yang kini malah tertawa.

Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata masuk ke Kelas secara bersamaan. Mereka sibuk dengan obrolan mereka hingga Kiba melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Ino.

"Eh, kenapa kamu, No?" Tanya Kiba melupakan perbincangannya dengan Shino dan Hinata.

"Aku hanya sedang khawatir dengan Shikamaru," ujar Ino sembari menatap ke arah Shikamaru.

"Emang kenapa sama Shikamaru? Ia sakit?" Tanya Kiba yang juga mengikuti untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku khawatir ia jadi bujang lapuk kalo ia terus-terusan tidur seperti itu setiap saat," jawab Ino tetap melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang tertidur di atas mejanya.

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan aku, No? aku juga masih lajang," ujar Kiba yang ikut-ikutan seperti Chouji.

"Kau kan sedang gencar mendekati Hinata jadi tak perlu aku khawatirkan!" ujar Ino yang jadi tambah kesal sejak kedatangan Kiba. Ucapannya itu juga membuat Hinata bersemu merah karena malu.

"Ih Ino jangan begitu. Lihat Hinata jadi malu," ujar Kiba protes sambil memonyongkan bibirnya itu.

"Habisnya kamu tidak serius menanggapi kekhawatiranku sih," keluh Ino.

"Begitu ya. Aku punya rencana," Shino akhirnya angkat bicara yang berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada di Kelas minus Shikamaru memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"APA?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Hmm, kami baru saja mendapatkan tugas dari Kurenai-_sensei_ untuk mencari pemeran dan kru drama yang akan dilaksanakan untuk memperingati persahabatan antar kota yang akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi dengan kota Suna. Pemeran wanita akan diperankan oleh salah seorang siswi dari Sekolah Tinggi Perempuan Suna," jawab Shino santai.

"Maksudmu kita akan membuat pemeran prianya Shikamaru?" Tanya Kiba menyimpulkan rencana Shino yang disambut anggukan tanda setuju dari Shino yang sambil tersenyum itu.

"Apakah ceritanya ber-_genre_ romansa?" Tanya Ino penuh harap sambil menatap mata Shino yang terhalang oleh kacamata hitamnya.

"Ya betul. Ini kisah tentang Romeo and Juliet. Nanti setelah istirahat kita akan memilih pemeran dan kru, jadi kuharap kita mensetting kelas untuk setuju dengan rencana ini," ujar Shino menjelaskan.

"Kyaaa Shino aku suka padamu," ujar Ino kegirangan sambil loncat memeluk Shino. Yang dipeluk hanya kaget dan wajahnya merona merah.

"Ah maaf aku terlalu bahagia," ujar ino yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dih, kamu bahagia banget sih No. Harusnya aku tuh yang jadi pemeran Romeo," ujar Kiba protes.

"Ih kamu gak cocok banget Kiba! Cocoknya kamu jadi penjaga Akamaru aja!" ujar Ino kesal dengan Kiba.

"Hey, sudahlah kalian bisa membangunkan Shikamaru dan menggagalkan rencana ini," ujar Chouji akhirnya melerai pertengkarang dua sahabatnya itu.

"Cukup. Sekarang kita menyusun strategi untuk mensukseskan rencana ini," ujar Shino yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan acara bisik-bisik penysusunan strategi untuk mensukseskan rencana mereka yang diselingi dengan pertengkaran Ino dan Kiba sesekali.

Treeeeetttttt

Bel tanda istrihata siang sudah berakhir. Siswa kelas special sudah duduk di Bangkunya masing-masing saat Kurenai _sensei_ memasuki ruang kelas.

"Siang anak-anak. Aku ada pengumuman penting. Bla bla bla," Kurenai menjelaskan perkara pertunjukan drama yang akan ditampilkan oleh kelas ini dengan sekolah Suna. Shikamaru yang baru dibangunkan oleh Naruto yang duduk di belakangnya hanya memperhatikan sekilas sambil terus menguap lebar.

Selesai dengan penjelasan Kurenai _sensei_, Shino dan Ino yang bertugas sebagai sutradara dan _co_-sutradara memandu kelas untuk pemilihan pemeran dan kru. Kandidat pemeran utama kemudian diusulkan oleh warga kelas spesial dan nama-nama yang diusulkan adalah Sasuke (diusulkan oleh Karin), Neji (diusulkan oleh Tenten), dan Shikamaru (diusulkan oleh Kiba). Ino mendapatkan kecurigaan bahwa yang mengusulkan ingin mendapatkan peran sebagai Juliet.

Sasuke yang diusulkan oleh Karin hanya mendengus kesal. Ia malas melakukan hal-hal semacam ini. Ia hanya ingin fokus belajar untuk mengejar ketertinggalan kemampuan bisnisnya dari kakak tercintanya. Neji tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ia yang notabene pacar Tenten tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang kekasih.

"Kuingatkan ya kalo pemeran Juliet akan diperankan oleh seorang siswi dari Sekolah Tinggi Perempuan Suna. Jadi kalau pacar kalian atau gebetan kalian jatuh hati sama siswi ini jangan salahkan aku ya," ujar Ino dengan suara yang terdengar licik. Kiba yang melihatnya mendengus sebal. Ia sebal melihat tingkah Ino seperti itu.

"Aku tidak jadi mengusulkan Sasuke," ujar Karin akhirnya yang menyerah pada kenyataan. Bagaimanapun ia tampaknya tidak bisa menjadi lawan peran Sasuke jika ia terpilih sebagai Romeo.

"Bagus," ujar Ino puas.

" Aku juga tidak jadi mengusulkan Neji. Aku tak mau ia direbut oleh siswi itu," ujar Tenten yang juga menggagalkan usulannya yang kemudian disusuli dengan teriakan "Huuu," dari warga kelas.

"Ada yang mau mengusulkan lagi?" Tanya Ino memastikan karena sekarang kandidatnya hanya Shikamaru. Rencana akan berhasil sebentar lagi. Kemudian tangan itu terangkat menginterupsi Ino.

"Aku keberatan dengan usulan Kiba untuk menjadikanku seorang Romeo," ujar Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah menginterupsi Ino.

"Tidak bisa!" ujar Ino menolak keberatan Shikamaru.

"Mengapa? Aku tidak mau melakukan hal merepotkan semacam ini Ino," ujar Shikamaru memberikan alasan.

"Karena yang diusulkan tidak bisa menolak. Yang menggalkan harus dari yang mengusulkan dan juga ini saatnya kamu melakukan hal lain selain tidur Shika," jelas Ino menolak keinginan Shikamaru.

"Iya aku setuju dengan Ino dan Kiba untuk menjadikanmu Romeo. Sepertinya akan sangat cocok denganmu Shika," ujar Naruto yang sudah diberi kode oleh Kiba.

"Sepertinya kalo Shikamaru menjadi Romeo akan menjadi Romeo rasa pemalas ya. Akan seru tuh," ujar Sakura yang sudah diberitahu Ino tentang rencananya itu mulai membawa opini warga kelas untuk menjadikan Shikamaru sebagai Romeo. Kelas pun mulai ribut dengan opini yang mulai tergiring sesuai keinginan Ino, dkk.

"Err, aku pikir itu menarik. Aku ingin segera melihatnya," ujar Hinata, siswi yang paling jarang mengeluarkan pendapatnya menyetujui opini Sakura. Dengan pendapat Hinata hampir semua memberikan tanggapan. Ada yang mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju, ada yang meyakinkan, ada yang menerka dan membayangkan.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kalian setuju dengan usulan ini? Shikamaru menjadi Romeo," Tanya Ino mencari persetujuan kelas untuk menjadikan Shikamaru berperan sebagai Romeo.

"Setuju," warga sekelas serentak meneriakkan kata setuju yang disambut dengan seringai puas dari Ino.

"Mendokusei," Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan akhir itu. Ia kembali tidur selama yang lain memilih pemeran yang lain dan kru.

Pemilihan sudah selesai. Kini Ino, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka puas dengan pemilihan peran tadi.

"Kuharap rencana ini berhasil dan Shikamaru tidak terancam menjadi bujang lapuk selamanya. Hahahahaha, " ujar Ino yang diiringi dengan tertawa puas.

"Iya aku jadi tidak sabar mendengar kisah cinta mereka. Aku jadi penasaran dengan siswi yang akan memerankan Juliet itu," ujar Sakura menambahkan.

"Aku akan menuliskan kisah cinta mereka menjadi sebuah novel," ujar Hinata yang tumben ikut-ikutan meramaikan rencana ini.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju tempat mereka nongkrong sambil terus menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi. Memperkirakan kisah cinta Shikamaru dengan gadis berbagai tipe karena mereka tidak tahu seperti apa karakter dari siswi yang akan berperan sebagai Juliet.

Hari itu menjadi awal mula kisah cinta yang tak terlupakan oleh mereka. Kisah cinta yang tak kalah romantis dari drama yang akan mereka buat pertunjukan. Ini lebih dari sekedar sebuah drama karena cinta mereka bukan drama.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Cerita yang ditulis karena ide yang muncul begitu saja.

semoga suka dan ceritanya tidak panjang ya.

ditunggu Review nya. nuhun.


End file.
